Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses and display control methods for displaying images.
Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses that can simultaneously display a plurality of images are known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-137635 discloses a display apparatus that can display a plurality of images side by side for ease of image analysis performed by a user, the plurality of images having been obtained by performing different image processing procedures on the same image.
In recent years, in filmmaking scenes, there have been cases where images captured by using image capturing apparatuses are displayed on a display apparatus so that a cameraman can check the image quality of the captured images in real time. In such filmmaking scenes, a user such as a cameraman wishes to input a plurality of movie signals that have been output from the same image capturing apparatus to the display apparatus and to compare a plurality of image data items included in the plurality of movie signals by performing image processing only on one of the plurality of image data items.
However, in the related art, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-137635, if the plurality of image data items are to be displayed, the user has to set what kind of image processing is to be performed on each of the image data items. Such manual setting is tiresome for the user, and there has been a demand for a method for displaying the plurality of image data items without bothering the user as much as possible.